Butterfly Kisses
by lavenderkunoichi
Summary: On a rainy day in Konoha, Naruto comes to visit Hinata. Taking Place after she confesses her love Rated M for future Advisory. NaruHina


I normally do not write NaruHina, but my boyfriend told me I should write one for him. This is the First Chapter, which I hope you enjoy. Please don't judge it too harshly, I'm not really used to writing NaruHina. Here you go Derrick, Just for you. Chapter 1.

Butterfly Kisses

It continued to be a dreary; rainy day that mid afternoon. Little footsteps pitter-pattered against the puddles, on the narrow path could be heard. Suddenly, Unbeknownst a soaked Uzumaki appeared from the horizon. Naruto walked along the road towards the Hyuga estates, with his clammy hands tucked inside his pockets. Making his way to the entrance, he paced himself to the door, and halted before lifting up his broad fist. He took in a staggering breath, and sighed.

Knock. Once, Twice, Three-

A Stern Hiashi peaked outside the towering door, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sir, Is Hinata here?" Naruto asked before bowing.

With a surprise look on his face, Hiashi stared at the normally rude idiot in front of him. With a simple nod, Hiashi directed Naruto towards Hinata's room. Entering, Naruto slipped off his shoes, and made his way down the hallway, and stopping at the door on the left. Watching, Hiashi scratched his head, and eyed the blonde haired ninja carefully.

Naruto knocked at eldest Hyuga's door, and waited with his arms at his sides. Slowly, the wooden door opened revealing a wide-eyed Hinata.

"N…Naruto?" The dark haired kunoichi softly stuttered. The Uzumaki let a friendly smile form on his lips. " Can we talk Hinata chan?" he asked politely.

Hinata stared down the hallway, and nervously directed her attention towards her father. "Erm, I Have some training to attend too," Hiashi announced with a hoarse voice. "Hanabi," he shouted before leaving.

"P…Please come in," Hinata offered very shyly.

Naruto instantly complied and hesitantly shut the door behind him. He sat himself onto the firm mattress, and huffed. Hinata placed her fingers together, and a light blushed embedded itself on her flushed cheeks.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Naruto asked.

"Oh.Y…Yes," Hinata answered before sitting herself onto her bed.

The blonde haired Uzumaki scratched the back of his head, and nervously laughed.

"W…What did you want to talk about Naruto kun?" Hinata asked with a pouty expression on her face.

Naruto gulped and nervously smiled, "Well, first, I came here to make sure you were okay," he replied caringly.

"I'm fine," the dark haired kunoichi answered blankly.

Both sat in silence, until a loud whistling sound echoed throughout the house.

"Oh, the tea," Hinata said while jumping up. The dark haired Hyuga walked out the door, Naruto soon followed after.

Hinata picked the pot off the stove, and grabbed two cups from the table. She poured the steamy drink and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks" he replied while taking it from her petite hands.

The Uzumaki sipped the oriental styled tea loudly, and nodded in approval. He continued to drink, and gulped loudly, feeling the Oolong sculled his throat on the way down. Finishing, he let an out exasperated gasp, and wiped the contents off his soft lips. Naruto handed her back the cup, and she sat it in the sink.

The blonde haired ninja slid a chair from underneath the table, and sat himself down. Using his right hand he pulled out the seat next to him, and ushered for the Hyuga to sit next to him. She sluggishly made her way to the seat, and slowly sat down. She peered at Naruto from beneath her bangs, and began to blush wildly. The Uzumaki then stared at her with his beautiful, baby blue eyes. Hinata's blushed expanded across her face, making her cheeks resemble petals of a rose.

Suddenly, as it looked like he was about to speak, Naruto paused mid-breathe. "Achoo!" he said while covering his nose with his orange sleeve. Hinata suddenly frowned, and began to scold herself.

"Forgive me," she said. " I should know better, then let you stay in your drenched clothes." She bowed apologetically, and started to leave her seat. Just then, Naruto grabbed her sleeve, and let a melancholy expression develop on his face.

"N…Naruto?" She asked with a confused tone.

"We need to talk," he replied with a pleading voice.

"We can talk after I get you new clothing to wear," she argued. " I don't want you getting sick."

Slowly, Naruto brought his hand back from her sleeve, and sat it firmly on his lap. Hinata began to pace herself towards Neji's room, and entered without knocking, knowing her cousin wasn't home. The dark haired kunoichi opened the drawers of the wooden armoire, and fumbled threw Neji's old clothing, hoping to find something that might fit Naruto. She then examined a white t-shirt, and checked the label. She then stared at the fabric, and made sure there weren't sweat stains. Finally, she pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, and grinned contently. She folded the articles of clothing, and evenly stacked them onto to each other.

Exiting the room, and closing the door behind her Hinata came to halt. She was startled to see the blonde haired Uzumaki waiting outside the door.

"Here you go," she said with an upbeat tone. Naruto eyed the clothing, and hesitantly brought his hands down to take them.

"Thank you," he said in a low whisper. Hinata led him to the bathroom, and opened the door for him. "When your down getting dressed, give me your wet clothes, and I'll put them in the dryer." She announced. Naruto nodded, and closed the door behind him.

Hinata patiently waited outside the door. She placed the tip of her fingers together, and bit her lower lip. "What could Naruto possibly want to talk about?" The Hyuga thought to herself. Just then, a thought came to mind. She suddenly gulped, and rubbed her temple in frustration.

Finally, the door to bathroom opened, and the blonde haired ninja appeared from the doorway. Hinata's jaw could of dropped just then, but she kept herself from getting overexcited. He looked so attractive in regular clothing. Well, any clothing he wore, Hinata always found him so appealing.

Naruto had his ninja wear bundled in his arms, and he gently handed them to her. Tiny droplets trickled onto her pasty skin, and she began to shiver. The dark haired kunoichi couldn't believe she had Naruto wear those clothes for the amount of time he did. Finding the handle to the pullout screen, she then slid the sliding screen open, revealing the washer and dryer. She opened the dryer door, and placed Naruto's ninja wear into it, and closed the door. She turned the dryer on, and wiped her wet hands onto her pant legs.

Hinata glanced at the Uzumaki, and realized he had his arms cross. "N…Naruto?" she muttered, before giving him a pouty wince.

"Can we talk now Hina chan?" He said with a half smile forming on his intense lips. Hinata cheeks began to pink, and she slowly nodded her head yes.

Naruto crept towards the trembling Hinata, and lowered his orbs at the petite kunoichi. Hinata nervously swallowed, as Naruto was only inches away from her.

"Hinata," he said softly. He let her name linger in the silent atmosphere. The Hyuga lifted her head to stare at him, and as he stared at her, her body grew limp. "Hinata chan," he said trying to clear his throat. "I've just had something on my mind lately."

"Y…Yes, what is it Naruto?" she asked out of curiosity. Naruto's face began to soften, realizing how clueless she was.

"Well, it's something that's been bugging me." He admitted.

"And it has to do with me?" Hinata replied with a frown.

"It's nothing bad I promise!" The blonde haired ninja answered reassuringly. Naruto began to chuckle nervously, as he stared at the flustered Hyuga. " I just need answers, that's all."

"And I have your answers?" The dark haired kunoichi asked with a blank expression.

"I sure hope so." Naruto sighed.

Suddenly, Naruto placed his broad hands onto the Hyuga's shoulders, and watched in amusement as her eyes widened in surprise. Hinata's cheeks were now burning, and Naruto could see that clearly.

The Uzumaki took in an inhale, and blurted the words from his dry mouth, " How long have you like me?" His facial expression grew serious, and Hinata was taken aback. Hinata began to bite her lower lip, and stared at him with intense orbs. She knew he'd bring that up. She absolutely knew it. The dark haired kunoichi parted her lips to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Won't you answer me?" he begged.

Hinata was so choked up with his question, but eventually managed to speak. " Ever since we attended The Ninja Academy."

Naruto slowly brought back his arms from her shoulders, and pressed his lips firmly together.

"That long?" he said like he was questioning her.

Hinata slowly nodded, and adverted her view to the floor. She was too nervous to look at him. Slowly, a bead of sweat dripped from Naruto's temple. Hinata heard the liquid splatter to the solid flooring, and lifted her head to look at the blonde haired Uzumaki. The Hyuga brought her eyes to look at him, and when he was in full view, her mouth slowly opened in shock. Naruto's face was crimson, and several sweat beads formed onto his forehead.

"Naruto!?" Hinata cried.

Naruto collapsed to the floor, and Hinata let out an echoing shriek.


End file.
